eyes_of_the_warriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Deputy (Chapter 1 preview)
The New Deputy Chapter 1 ' ' The trees rustled through the wind, it sounded like the wind was crying for help, and wailing with fear. Foxpaw jumped to her feet, and climbed up the high, stoney rock. She stood as she watched the trees wail through the wind. She curled her tail around her paws, and began to purr. Foxpaw heard the leaves bristling in the wind, and watched the river as it calmly swept by with a splash. Foxpaw laid down on the stoney rock, and began to feel the sunshine gleam down on her. She say her friend, Ivypaw, walking on the other side. “Hey, Ivypaw!” Foxpaw meowed, standing to her feet again. “Hey! I haven’t seen you in moons!” Ivypaw bounced up, feeling happier than ever. “Foxpaw, I need to tell you something… like, important…” said Ivypaw is a little worry, looking around to see if anyone was looking. “Yeah, you can tell me anything.” Foxpaw admitted, curving her tail in a weird way, playing with it. “Well… my mentor has been saying that NightClan warriors have been roaming around and they’ve been stealing kits, Darkstar wanted me to tell you that so that you can warn your Clan.” said Ivypaw in worry, waving her tail in a uncomfortable way. “I will tell them after Featherstar gets done with making a new deputy for the Clan, after that, there will be the gathering. I will tell them that at the gathering because NightClan was band from the Gathering Center, so, yeah.” said Foxpaw, putting fixing her eyes on Ivypaw. “Okay, good.” said Ivypaw. “Well, I got to go, see you later!” mewed Ivypaw, running in the forest. Foxpaw said goodbye, and walked back into her territory. Oh dear Stars, what if NightClan returns to the Gathering Center? How would I say it then? ' ' Chrislyn sneaked into the den, sniffing the air. There, finally, she saw Joshuakit sleeping beside his mother. Chrislyn slowly walked up to the sleeping kit, and picked it up by the neck, like a mother would carry it. Chrislyn tried not to thump loudly onto the den floor. Chrislyn jumped out of the den, and then the little kit yowled in fear, waking up to see him being carried by another clan cat. “Someone is taking the kits!” An apprentice yowled as he woke up from the kitten’s yowls. Shianne woke up, seeing Chrislyn with her son. Shianne jumped out of the den, and attacked Chrislyn. Chrislyn dropped the kitten onto the hard ground, and Joshuakit broke a tooth. Featherstar appeared out of his den, and attacked Chrislyn as Shianne bit into Chrislyn's back. Dalton jumped to the side, slamming Shianneheart to the ground. Eli charged behind, clawing at the apprentices. Dalton dug his claws in Shianneheart’s chest, ripping her fur out. Shianneheart rolled to the side, causing Dalton to stumble onto the ground. Dalton looked at his battle scars, and jumped up and lashed at Shianneheart’s throat. Dalton missed and ended up landing into a tree. Chrislyn knocked Featherstar off of her back and yowled in fear, “Retreat!” Chrislyn yowled, with all the patrols following her. Alainapaw stood to her feet. “Yeah you ferocious beast, be gone, be gone!” Her mentor, Spottedclaw, looked down at her, giving her a warning to hush. “Oh, heh, sorry about that.” Alainapaw meowed in embarrassment. “At least we-” Her mentor gave her another look, and Alainapaw shut her mouth. Shianneheart was looking all over for her missing kit, but couldn’t find him. “Has anyone seen Joshuakit? Anyone!” Everyone nodded their head no, except for Alainapaw. “He went this way, I can smell his scent and...blek! NightClan warriors.” Domanin looked up and loosened his claws. “Curse them NightClan warriors, why are they-” “Domanin, please…” Said Shianneheart, twitching her ears in annoyance. Domanin calmed down, and laid down, curling his tail around his paws. Alainapaw padded toward the path. “Let’s go and find that kit!” said Alainapaw, jumping in joy going on her first journey with the clan. “Let’s go Clan, we must find the missing kit.” said Featherstar, leading everyone behind him. ' ' Shianneheart stopped at a tree, sniffing the air. “What do you smell?” asked Foxpaw, looking up at Shianneheart. “I… I smell SummerClan warriors.” said Shianneheart in a whisper. “We must be quiet, and quick.” said Featherstar, leading the Clan quietly through the bushes. Rosepaw helped her brother, Grasspaw, across the thorny bush. Featherstar stopped, lifting his tail up at the sight of a SummerClan patrol. Everyone stood still as the patrol walked by. “There is too much warriors with us.” Featherstar whispered under his breath. Shianneheart looked behind her, and saw a whole row of CityClan warriors going down to the end of the bush. “Featherstar, what do you expect? There is at least three hundred warriors in CityClan…” Shianneheart whispered, putting a paw in front of the other. “Someone is coming.” Foxpaw whispered, hearing a SummerClan patrol heading towards the bushes. “Move quickly.” Featherstar demanded as he walked faster through the bushes. “Run!” Rosepaw yowled as she saw about six patrols from SummerClan chase after the warriors. The CityClan warriors ran as fast as they could, breaking twigs the whole way they went. Grasspaw stumbled, and Rosepaw ran back to get him. Rosepaw helped Grasspaw up, and ran to catch up with the others with Grasspaw in front of her. Foxpaw almost caught up with Featherstar. The patrols were yowling in fury and loosened their claws. “Shianneheart, lead the clan for right now! I’ll handle it!” “What? O-okay.” Shianneheart meowed as she got in front of the warriors to lead them. Featherstar ran at the patrols, loosening his claws. Featherstar attacked the patrollers, and lashed at every side of them. Shianneheart saw the exit out of SummerClan and the bushes. “We’re almost there, keep running!” Said Shianneheart, almost making it to the exit, but, more patrols blocked the exit. Shianneheart kept running and loosened her claws, and lashed at the patrollers. As she was battling with the patrollers, the rest of the Clan got out. There, Featherstar was running towards the exit, charging after the patrollers at the exit. A patrol slammed Shianneheart to the grassy earth, and let out her claws. “Time for you to be gone.” Said the she-cat with an evil grin. “Let go of her!” Yowled Featherstar as he leaped at the she-cat. The she-cat flattened her ears as Featherstar attacked her. Shianneheart ran away, looking back every paw step she took. Featherstar got away from the patrollers, and ran towards the way Shianneheart was going. Shianneheart leaped over the edge and tried to make it to the other side, but held onto the other side of the edge. Featherstar jumped to the other side, helping Shianneheart up the edge. Featherstar and Shianneheart ran towards to clan, and caught up. “Is anyone hurt?” Asked Shila, looking around for the wounded. “Everyone is fine, except for Shianneheart, she has a badly wounded scar on her shoulder. “Okay, where is she-” “I’m right here sis.” Said Shianneheart, limping towards her sister, Shila. “Well, it looks like everyone needs to rest, everyone can rest while I help Shianneheart with her wound.” Said Shila, grabbing some healing leaves. “I will be on the watch, just to make sure that SummerClan doesn’t come back.” Said Featherstar to Shila, sitting down, curling his tail around his fore-paws. Shila and Shianneheart walked to the trees. “I need a nap, who’s with me?” Asked Foxpaw, Foxpaw looked around, and saw that everyone was already asleep, except for Featherstar. Foxpaw frowned, and curled her fluffy, bushy, fox-tail like tail around her body and fell asleep. ' ' “I know it hurts, but you’re gonna have to keep it on there.” Said Shila, putting another healing leaf on Shianneheart’s shoulder. Shianneheart twitched her shoulder as it stung, and bit down on her bottom lip. “How is she doing?” Asked Domanin as he walked in. “Domanin, shouldn’t you be resting?” “Don’t worry Dom, I’m fine, nothing’s gonna hurt me.” Said Shianneheart, not letting Domanin answer Shila’s question. “Good, just checking.” Said Domanin with a purr in his voice. Shila huffed and grabbed some herbs. If you’re hungry, you can have some herbs.” Shila said, changing the subject. “No thanks, I’m fine, I just ate a rabbit a couple of minutes before the journey.” Said Domanin, lifting his paw up to like it. “I wish Featherstar would’ve fed us first before we went on this journey, but it’s a good thing you ate something.” Meowed Shianneheart, licking her fur. “Domanin, you must go now. You need to get some rest, I don’t want you feeling weak and tired when we continue on walking.” Said Shila, giving Domanin a look to go away or else. “Heh, I-I’ll go now, b-bye…” Meowed Domanin, stepping out from the trees. “Uhg, finally, I thought he’d never leave.” Puffed Shila, feeling relieved. “What is wrong with you and Domanin, do you not like him or something?” Asked Shianneheart, confused. “N-no, it’s just that… I kinda feel like he’s going to betray CityClan one day, like his father did.” Shila sighed, moving some herbs back and forth with her fore-paws. “Shila, he knows right. Just because his father was a ShatteredClan warrior, doesn’t mean that he will be like him, I promise you.” Said Shianneheart, giving her sister a relaxing look. “If you say so…” Meowed Shila, walking towards the trees to fetch some more healing leaves. She returned with a mouthfull, and spit it out onto the ground. “Just relax for now, I’m going to go ask Featherstar when we’ll start walking again.” Meowed Shila, walking out of the place full of trees. “Okay, but don’t take so long.” Said Shianneheart, perking her ears up. “She looks weird.” Said a tiny voice from behind. “What? Who’s there?” Shianneheart jumped to her feet, loosening her claws. “C’mon sis, she wants us to come out.” “Ugh, okay.” Said another tiny voice. It was two kittens, one was orange, and one was gray. “Hello, we are Tinykit and Lostkit, who are you?” Asked Tinykit, waving her tail to the left and right. “Oh, I’m Shianneheart, nice to meet you.” Shianneheart smiled, letting her claws back in. “I think I’ve heard of that name before… Hmmm…” Said Lostkit, sitting down. “Oh, and by the way, you are in SpringClan.” Said Tinykit, looking up at Shianneheart. Shianneheart flattened her ears, and widened her eyes. “Oh no…” Said Shianneheart, with her heart beating as fast as a cheetah could run. “I-I must go…” Meowed Shianneheart in fear, limping towards the exit of the trees. “Well, goodbye.” Said Lostkit, twitching her ears. “We can’t be here.” Said Shianneheart to Shila. “How? This is the Gathering Center.” Said Shila. “B-but some kits from SpringClan told me that-” “SpringClan? SpringClan is all the way to the West, it can’t be.” Said Shila. “Go in the trees yourself! There are two little young she-kits in there!” Said Shianneheart, snapping at Shila. “Fine then I’ll go see.” Said Shila, walkong towards the trees. She made it into the trees, and saw nothing. “B-but… they were right here!” Meowed Shianneheart. “They were talking to me! They even said their names, Tinykit and Lostkit!” Said Shianneheart with a cry. “Shi, those kits died years ago, they died in a fire, how are you talking to them now?” Asked Shila. “You might think I’m crazy, but I saw them! I really saw them!” ' ' “Get up, it’s time to move on!” Said Featherstar, standing to his feet. Foxpaw was the first one to stand to her feet. “Foxpaw reporting for… Oh.” Foxpaw looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. “Oh, sorry, thought it was training time.” “Actually, all the apprentices will be kind of training, by walking.” Said Featherstar with a tiny glare at Foxpaw. “Ugh! Five more minutes, please!” “Grasspaw, now!” Said Grasspaw’s mentor, named Sharpstripe. “Okay! Okay! I’m up!” Yowled Grasspaw in fear, right away when his mentor demanded him to do so. “Where is Shila and Shianneheart, has anyone seen them?” Asked Featherstar. “We’re right here, Featherstar!” Meowed Shila as she approached for the clan. “Good, has Shianneheart’s wound healed.” “Yes, at least to where she’s not limping.” Said Shila, lifting up her tail. Behind her, Shianneheart was frowning, with her ears flattened. “Let’s go, we have a kit to find!” Said Featherstar, leading his Clan behind him once again. Shianneheart stayed behind, lowering her tail. “What is wrong?” Asked Aleighpaw, looking up at Shianneheart in wonder. By looking into Aleighpaw’s eyes, Shianneheart could see Aleighpaw’s father, Whiskermoon. “It’s nothing, it’s just that me and Shila got in a little fight.” Shianneheart lied, looking down at Aleighpaw. “I’m lucky I was the only one in my litter, I like being the only kit.” Smiled Aleighpaw, lifting her fluffy, bushy tail. “Yeah, you’re lucky, luckier than me.” Said Shianneheart, trying to smile. “Have you seen my mother? I lost her in the crowd.” Asked Aleighpaw, changing the subject. “She’s up there, close to Foxpaw and Riverpelt.” Said Shianneheart, looking at where she was talking about. “Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!” Aleighpaw smiled, and scrambled next to her mother. Shianneheart remembered her mother, and when her mother and aunt got in a fight and drowned each other. Then, she remembered her father, Drew, and what her old mate, Dalton, di to her father. I wish I could feel my mother's fur again, and my dad’s licks on the head again… Thought Shianneheart, flattening her ears. Then, the line stopped. Shianneheart looked ahead of her, it was her old friend, Darkstar at the other side of the river talking to Featherstar. “You may pass.” Said Darkstar, moving out of the way so that they could cross. Finally, Shianneheart made it. “Hey, Shianneleap, I haven’t seen you in moons.” “It’s actually… Shianneheart.” Shianneheart said, correcting Darkstar. “Oh, I am so sorry, I just haven’t seen you for so long, I almost forgot your name.” Said Darkstar, smiling. “Well, you better go, the Clan is getting ahead of you, oh, and by the way, hope you find your missing kit.” Said Darkstar, standing to his paws. “Thank you, Darkstar, I always knew that you would be one of the best. Anyways, see you soon!” Said Shianneheart, catching up to her Clan. “See you soon… probably too soon…” (Mistakes & Interesting Facts that is going to happen in the book shortly.) # Mistakes Shiannestar is listed as Shianne in the book “The New Deputy” and is called Shianneleap by Darkstar. Isabellastar is listed as Bloodpaw when she is announced leader of BloodClan. 2. Interesting Facts Shiannestar is suddenly announced deputy at the wrong point, and the leader, Featherstar, just announces that at the Gathering Center. Isabellastar is announced leader of BloodClan right off the bat, and is later told that her real mother was Shiannestar. Scourge just pops out of nowhere at the Gathering Center, and lies to his own daughter saying that he is her mate. Isabellastar was unofficially mated with Spot the former deputy of Bloodclan.